


Warmth of The Sun

by shxnyshvpphxre



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Female Character, Reader Has An Ultimate Talent (Dangan Ronpa), Reader has a crush, Singing, Sleeping Together, Song: All of Me (John Legend), Song: It's You (Ali Gatie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxnyshvpphxre/pseuds/shxnyshvpphxre
Summary: Feeling anxious on a killing game is obvious, Y/N can't even sleep thanks to that. The next day, she had a long day with her crush..
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. "It's Scary to Sleep Alone"

**DING DONG BING BONG**

**“** Ahem, Hope's Peak Academy's school trip comitee has an anouncement to make..”

Night time already huh, wonder if i can get enough sleep this time. After Togami's death, there’s Hanamura's execution. I can still picture the state of Togami's corpse laying down beneath the table, pool of blood drowned him over, and not to mention a certain someone who we thought was nice was actually pretty messed up. Everything came like waves washing over me. I just can't handle it. _What if someone try to enter my cottage from my window and killed me? Or what if they lockpick my door?_ Certainly dying when you're in a unconscious state such as sleeping would be scary.

“Hmm hm hmm” i hummed, singing is actually one of my comfort things to do as the ultimate poet. Then, a thought came to my mind, _what if I sing a lullaby to make myself fall asleep?_

I immediately hummed a soothing song for my ears, soothing enough to make my eyes fell deep to slumber. I guess when i sing, i let go all of my deepest feelings i feel inside. I hope my neighbours can still sleep peacefully even with my loud song. I keep on singing, and a certain silhouette came to my mind. Specifically, Hinata's. He's the one that keep reaching out for the truth at the class trial, he was so brave to convince everyone about Hanamura's crime, so amazing, so hot, so- wait wha-

Okay. I admit i may have a sort of a _crush_ on him? But wouldn't it be weird liking someone at a killing game? They could totally blame me if Hinata's murdered, and say that my crush was actually a lie to make me feel like i won't kill him and- dammit. Overthinking is slowly brainwashing me. I totally need some singing and get to sleep.

**DING DONG BING BONG**

Oh? The morning announcement rang, and i haven't even got any sleep. Guess this is what they called _insomnia?_

I wake up from my bed and try to make myself look fresh from a beauty sleep. That's when i noticed, my face in the mirror in front of me, the one with dark eye bags, messy bed hair, skin looks paler than normal, _was my face._ I mean, yesterday my face seems pretty normal..

Nevertheless, that doesn't matter, i can still cover it with facial wash that they prepared for us. After i cleaned up my face, i try to brush my hair, and god was it really tangled. I just hadn't had the motivation to do so, even girls normally would like to brush their hair everyday.

I style my hair like my usual hair do, and ready to hit the outside of my cottage and meet the others. _Or so i thought._

I don't know whether or not to get excited, we just bumped into each other. _We_. Me and Hinata. My head buried in his warm, broad chest. My arms beside his sides. My feet on top of his. **Oh no I JUST EMBARRASED MYSELFFFFF**.

“Y/N? what's u-“ “I’M VERY SORRY OH MY GOD I TRIPPED ON YOU AND HIT YOUR BODY ARE YOU OKAY PLEASE FORGIVE ME I-“ “Calm down, yea? It's fine. It's just a little bump. Nothing serious really.” Oh god i can't believe i'm really freaking out not gonna lie. My heart went on a marathon all of a sudden, and my brain went from blank to full Hinata brainrot. “Sorry for showing up all of a sudden, i just think tha- uhh, Y/N? Are you okay?” “Very. Why?” “Is it just me or does your skin looks a little more pale? And your eyes seem more.. sleepy?” OH MY GOD **HE NOTICE LITTLE THINGS ABOUT ME I-** okay. Don't freak him out now. Just gotta make sure he's not worrying to much, but having your crush worry about you is totally dreamy right? Aaaa-

“I’m fine really, sorry if it bothers you” “Ah no really, anyways, wanna go to the meeting together? Maybe?” D-D-D-DID HE RE-REALLY ASKING ME TO W-W-WAL-WA-WALK WITH HIM OH MY- I mean it's not the first time, before anyone was killed, he asked me to hang out with him once, at that time i just feel natural to him because i haven't confirm my crush for him, and it was so fun we actually get to talk together, sharing our concerns about this island. _God was it to good to be replayed again.._

Oh..? Was he..

“You don't w-want to?” “Oh no, not about that! It's just i kinda feel Souda is watching over us? He just stared at us with a grin..?” That said, Hinata turn his head to see behind him, and we spotted Souda and Mioda watching us behind the cottage in front of mine. Once we saw them, they hide themselves deeper behind the cottage. I haven't tell anyone about my crush either, so it kinda creeps me out, now i know why Sonia wants to distance herself from her simp.

“I’ll confront him about that, anyway, shall we go now?” Being the gentlemen he is, he offered me his hand in front of me. Feeling kinda nervous, my hands are shaking as i reach out to him. I hope he didn't notice how my hand's reacting strongly just by his invite, especially when it finally reached his rough, yet warm hand. Then, he turned away his face a little, even with his face turned around, i can still see a faint pink from his cheek. Reflectively, my face is getting hot too, being able to hold his hand, his cute face painted with pink from his left side to his earlobe, _so freaking cute._ _Oh yeah, why did he came to my cottage in the first place? Should i ask him?_

“Hey Hinata-” “Hey Y/N-”

We look at each other with surprise, _we talk the same line at the same time.. kinda like a soulmate thing-_ “Oh sorry, what's up?” He said, letting me talk first. “Do you have business with me? You were in front of my cottage, i thought maybe you want something?” “A-a-aa-ah ab-about that i was wo-“ “Y/N ONEEE HELP MEEE” Wow. I didn't realize that we were already at the restaurant. Saionji running towards me, whining like a little sister, and grab my free hand. “Everyone here is bullying meeee!! They say that i smell bad and told me to take a showerr!” “So that's why it smelled bad when you're started coming to here” Hinata said. Dang, sarcastic as always huh. _Pretty hot of him though._ “BWAAAHAAA HINATA ONI TOOO!! Y/N ONEE PUNCH YOUR BOYFRIEND RIGHT IN THE FACE FOR CALLING ME SMELLY!!” W-W-W-W-WH-W-WHA-W-WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY I-

“H-H-HEY! L-look i'm sorry for calling you smelly, okay?! _Even though i didn't.”_ As he yelled, he looked away, his cheek that was pink now turned into deep, bright _red._ _Was it because Saionji called him my boyfriend? Wh- No. It's too good to be true, i guess.._

“Y/N! Over here!” Sonia and Koizumi waving at me with the other girls. “Come on, Y/N! Join us! You know you can hang out with your boyfriend later riiiiiight?” **OH GOD SHE EVEN BULLIES HER FRIEND!** “Ahem” Hinata cleared himself, seems like he was trying to cover his face, _cute face._ As Saionji drag my free hand, i just noticed that Hinata still hasn't let go of our hands, then, awkwardly, he let go with a sorry barely sound as a whisper. _I do wish we could hold hands a little bit longer, but i don't want to make my crush for him look obvious._

“Soooo wanna explain about the hand holding?!” Koizumi beamed at me, like a journalist interviewing their subject. “You two are dating!?” Nanami said in surprise. And so, i really feel like a gossip subject. The girls around me immediately circling me, looks like i have nowhere to run. “Oooh that's why Hinata chan was waiting for Y/N chan in front of her cottage! Is that it!” “Waiting for her? I didn't think Hinata could be a simp type of guy..” guess the others are just gonna ramble about my dreams aloud huh..

“But is it Y/N? Is the rumor truee?” now they're finally interested for my opinion. _Even though i wanted it to be a secret in the first place._ “Look, girls, can you all keep it as a secret?” “A secret? So you two are?!” Owari pressing me for more info, “I… hope so i could date him..” “GASP! A CRUSH!” “SSSSTTTT” “A crush? You have a crush on him?” Pekoyama asked to confirm. “Y-you all did hear what i just said right..?” “WOW! Congrast Y/N! We will make sure to support you!” Sonia said eagerly, looks like everyone is shipping us..? Aww.. it really feels like a dream….

…..

“Y/N? Y/N..? Y/N!” AH. Did i just fall asleep? “What’s wrong? You're looking pretty tired..” Nanami asked while sitting beside me. “You know i'm a pro at sleeping, so i would always know when someone's tired” Well true, i sometimes saw her sleeping outside while playing her games.. “Y/N one? Have you even sleep enough?” Looks like Saionji hit a bullseye. “Yea.. i haven't” “Just like i thought..” “Maybe Y/N should sleep then for today? We won't bother you..” Pekoyama adviced. “Even if no one's bothering, i probably won't get sleepy so..” “Y/N? What's wrong? You can't sleep?” “…. Yeah, i can't -yawn- ever since the class trial ended, i've been considering about my safety, i don't want to die while asleep too..” “Maybe we can accompany you to sleep then? It would be an honour for me to help a friend!”

“What’s that? Y/N can't sleep?” A change of voice, a male voice, belonging to Souda, as cheerful as always with his bro Hinata beside him. _Oh god i gotta calm down_. “Yes! And Y/N chan has considered maybe Hinata chan would like to accompany her!” **_WAIT I NEVER EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT IT WAIT MIODA'S LYING NO SHE-_** “Ooh! Would you like to accompany Y/N's slumber, Hinata san?” “Well he'd better be” **_WHY ARE THEY ALL LYING WHAT IF HE REJECTS ME AND THINK I'M A CREEP AND HE WILL START AVOIDING ME AND-_** “U-uh.. well.. i.. guess i can.. if Y/N wants to, of course..” Hinata answered it _shyly._ D-d-ddid he just agree to it?!

“That’s my bro! A gentlemen should be with his lady when she needs him!” Souda shouldered Hinata. “Shut up..” Hinata growled. “Y/N one, don't forget to keep your clothes on! He might be a perv in behind the curtains..” “H-HEY! I'M NOT GONNA DO ANYTHING WEIRD..”

Looks like today is gonna be a long day..

After we finished our breakfast, Hinata followed me to my cottage, _god i feel like a yandere that kidnapped her senpai._ As we make our way to the cottage, none of us said a word, well, it's to be expected, of course. It took a while, when we arrived, i opened the door and let Hinata in. But he still won't look at me, _is he mad at me-_ Oh yea, “Uh.. I'm sorry if this is a rude question, but _did you brought something dangerous right now?_ ” I asked, i even forgot i bring someone to my private space without making sure my safety, just because he's my crush. “Don’t worry, i don't. I-if you still don't believe me, you can.. uuhh you know.. make sure?” “You mean i can t-touch you?” “Wellllll.. if you wanna make sure, i mean, you can't sleep because you're afraid right? So i'm fine with it” _Oh god, i can't even feel sleepy anymore i want to touch him so bad it isn't normal anymore he even let me to do it so_ “uh.. o-okay then, if you excuse me..”

I went to him, still in front of my door. My hands are shaking like crazily nervous. It's not just because of him, but i never really experienced how it feels to touch a guy's body, _especially when he is this hot._ I feel him looking at me, _Icanttakeitanyomeriwannatouchhimandimatouchhimnow!_

First, i went for his chest. His shirt does have a pocket, so it would totally make it more obvious that i start there and less suspicious. Nothing. But i wanna feel his chest a little bit longerr. “I don't know his chest might be this big, maybe because he seems like the skinny type on the outside” “W-w-well i did train sometimes, i don't expect my body to improve quite largely either..” H-H-HE HEARD ME?! I quickly lift my head to see him, surprised, _did i say it aloud just now?_ “O-oh no need to be embarrassed! It's understandable! It's fine really!” “O-okay then, i'll search downwards..” enough of his chest, there's still more of his body to explore!

…..

Seems like he didn't brought anything. I have fully checked his body and there's nothing suspicious about it. But even when i'm done exploring, _i couldn't help but letting my hands from his body._ Unlike his hand, his body feels soft, delicate, and warm like the sun, _it even feels like i'm in no danger what so ever. Like the thing about Monokuma, no way to escape, killing our friends is just a bad dream. Wait, is it a bad dream or a good dream? Since i get to be with someone i have feelings for, that i attracted to, he feels like a safe place to return, feels like my home_.

“Y/N? What's wrong? Why are you crying?” H-huh? I'm crying?

“I-i can leave if you want-” “NO! *Hiks* s-stay here, p-please.. *sniff*” What was originally just a check up body inspection is now making my hands stay longer to him longer than necessary. I'm not even sleepy anymore, _i'm scared. Scared that the fact i could get killed either today, tonight, tomorrow, or maybe it's still too soon? I still want to enjoy the playful waves crashing down my feet at the beach with everyone, feeling the ray of bright sun shining down upon us as we explore this island and find a way to escape together. I may won't kill anyone but i don't know what's on everyone's mind, they could be planning a murder-_

“Sst. Everything's gonna be okay, you will be okay, i'll be okay, everyone's gonna be okay. Nothing's gonna happen to you while you asleep. I'll be here, _beside you._ ” I feel my back being held, and my body being pressed closer to him. Like a knight in shining armor, his arms are like a shield that will protect my back, _i feel safe with him around like this._

With someone to hug, my tears are getting dryer until they aren't falling anymore. My hands can't get away from him, and neither does his. “Aren’t you gonna sleep, _honey?”_ “Hmhmm.. just.. *yawn* a little bit more.. **_honey?!-_** ” “yes, dear?” I saw him giggling, like it was fun watching me blush in embarassement. I can't dare look at his gorgeous face anymore..!

“Here” He lets me go, making me missing our touch a few seconds ago. He grabs my hand and goes to my bed, and sit on it. “Since there are no pillows to be found, you can rest here!” He puts his hands in his lap, obviously directing me to sleep in his.. l-l-LAP!?

“I uh i.. it.. i'm fine! It's okay i'm fine without them- WAH!”

He pulls me, making me crash into him. My legs rested on top of his lap, and my hands around his neck. “I insist. If you wanna sleep, you gotta be comfortable, _right?”_ he whispered in my ear, seductively. _Oh god how did it turned out like this..!_

Feeling forced, i slowly put my head on top of his lap, bringing my hands underneath it to make my head more comfortable. I heard him giggling a little, i bet he knows how red my face is right now..! “By the way, you don't wanna sing a lullaby like last night..?” Wait, he heard my singing?! “Y-y-you heard it huh..? Sorry if i was loud..” “No. It was.. b-beautiful..” i saw his face upwards and see one of his free hand covering his cheek, looks like it's his turn to get embarrassed..!

“I can sing something!” “Oh? Then sing it..!” He said with a smug smile on his face. Hehe.. time for revenge!

_It's you. It's always you.._

_If i'm ever gonna fall in love, i know it's gonna be you_

_It's you, it's always you.._

_Met a lot of people but nobody feels like you_

_So, please don't break my heart_

_Don't tear me apart_

_I know how it starts, trust me i've been broken before_

_Don't break me again_

_I am delicate_

_Please don't break my heart, trust me I’ve been broken before_.

~ It’s You - Ali Gatie

As i sang, i look at Hinata's face _seductively._ And his face looks so cute! His whole face turned red and he looks away from me.

I don't know i can be myself when i'm around someone i'm crushing on.

“So? How did i do?” I asked and return a smug confident smile to him. “W-w-well, i-it was good..” he replied. “ _Just good? Really?_ ” “N-no it was.. thebestsingingvoiceieverheardmyentirefreakinglife! Yourvoiceissoheavenlyiminlovewithit!”

E-eh? He.. he's in love with.. it?

AAAAAAAAAAAA

That was more than enough to make me so happy and fluttered, i can feel butterflies on my stomach, my heartbeat beating so fast that i can hear it clearly. We both look away with embarrassement on our face. Until i started laughing at how dorky we are. And Hinata joining me laughing. _I feel like my long lost spirit has come back to me._

“Hey, thanks for singing last night..” “Huh? Why..?” “To be honest, i can't sleep either. What Komaeda said after the trial hit me hard. Why am i the only one that forgot his talent? And really, who wouldn't be concerned if they were the only one that's different from others..? Then i heard a sound, a song, coming from your cottage. I have to admit, your voice is so angelic that it made me on ease. It made me thinking about you. This morning, i came because i.. wanna see you right away..”

…..

_I… I don't know how to react.._

_“_ O-oh sorry, didn't mean to creep you out or anything, i just.. want to say that.. i… want to be with you..” i'm completely speechless. All i can do is wipe his tears that coming from his eyes, with this feeling of mine mixed up like brewing a potion, _a love potion_. “You know? I.. wanna be with you too..” is all i can say to him. And what i get is a smile, _a happy smile, a genuine one._ From him to me.

“Hey, wanna duet together before sleeping? I wanna pay back for what you did to me” “Do what you want then..” “Ahem..” That's when he sing, he lets out his melodious singing voice and look at me in the eyes.

_Cause all of me, loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me, i'll give my all to you_

_Your my end and my beginning, even when i lose i'm winning_

_Cause i give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

~ All of Me - John Legend

….

Well, i already expect his voice to be great, but not _this beautiful._ “I.. thank you..” My face is now a complete mess, he totally could be the ultimate singer! “It’s not that great you know-” “IT REALLY IS THAT GREAT! I mean, your normal voice is already amazing, of course your singing voice would be a masterpiece!” I sit up from his lap and hug him. I don't even care about my shyness anymore, _let's get out of the comfort zone and enjoy this moment with him._ I feel him tensed up as my arms starting to get contact with him, and then he returns the hug back. That's when i asked him out to something that i wanted in my sleep.

“Hey, can you sleep with me? T-that is if you don't mind of course! I understand that sleeping with a girl would be-” “I.. I would love that.. if you let me, that is” “Well, i'm the one that's offering you, so yeah!”


	2. The One Who Scares the Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the long sleep together, Y/N is worried at Hinata. Just what is wrong with him..?

_Hemm.. hmm.. *yawn*_

…..

  


  


Oh, it's noon already.. guess that sleep was pretty worth it, i'm feeling more fresh than usual.

  


  


When I open my eyes, my eyes met with Hinata's cute sleeping face. His eyelashes are very long but not very curly, his mouth was open slightly so I can see his upper teeths, the faint drool beneath his bottom lip, his arms around me, the feeling of our bodies being pressed to each other, _this very moment is mesmerizing-_

*Growl*

  


  


Wha? A growl? I hear it very closely, was it fro-

  


  


*Growl*

  


  


Yep, it was from my stomach. I'm hungry. I suppose it is lunchtime right now, I should make lunch. Oh, i'll prepare it for us, we can eat lunch together, just like high school students being a coup-

  


  


*Growl*

  


  


They just had to interrupt my daydream huh, well fine, i'll make it right now.

  


  


I try to free myself from Hinata's grasps, but the more I move, he would just hold me tighter. Much as I appreciate that, I really need get off bed.

  


  


*Hic*

  


  


I saw tears coming down from his eyes and heard him rumbling “don’t leave me…. I..” _Is he crying in his dream? Does he have a nightmare?_ I try to wake him up by shaking him a little, and he eventually wake up with his eyes immediately opened, like he was in a shock. “Are you okay?” I ask, his breathing was heavy, and I feel his hands shaking in my back. “D-did I wake you up? Sorry..” “No need to be sorry, I was just.. hungry and.. I was just planning to make us lunch.. Wanna come? Maybe it can ease you up, you can sleep again if you're still tired though” Well, I don't want to leave him alone, especially at a state this concerning. “No.. you're right, let's go to the kitchen..”

  


  


_Hm, I wonder what his favorite food is. I know he likes kusamochi but can you be full by just eating it?_ “What will you have?” I ask him, while him letting go so I can get off bed, “I’ll have what you have, so what are you having?” “I’m in the mood for rice, so fried rice I guess..” “Will you need any help? I can help if you want” _Wait, he can cook? O-o-oh, t-that's a very good trait for a husband material- e-e-eh… what am I thinking…_ “O-h sure, I saw the fridge this morning and turns out they're out of garlic, onion, and carrot. You can grab them at the supermarket while I prepare the rice” “Okay then, see you later”

  


  


After that, we went our separate ways. _But will he be alright? What if he gets killed on his way to the supermarket?! No. Let's try to be positive, Hinata's a strong guy, but what if the killer use a sneak attack? After all, what if he's still thinking about his dream and then he's being too careless and then the ki-_ “OUCH!” My forehead hit the wall pretty hard, I was still near the hotel's pool and I didn't notice I was walking to the building's wall. It hurts so much that when I try to touch it there's a little bruise in it. Luckily it was covered beneath my bangs so they won't stand out too much. _Guess that's karma for hoping someone not to be careless while myself being careless itself._

  


  


I took the stairs in the hall and arrived at the dining hall. The dining hall's empty, I doubt anyone would come here, I better start cook the rice before Hinata arrive.

  


  


….

  


  


It's all set, just need to wait for the garlics and the others. I wonder what's keeping Hinata up, it's already 30 minutes after I came here, and the Rocketpunch market is on the same island and it's not that far from here. _Is it what I think it is..? Is he-_

“ Oh hey Y/N!” “Y/N!” When I turn around to see who called for me, I saw Souda and Mioda, _they do be hitting it off huh._ “Why do you look so saad?” Mioda approach me and swing her arm to my neck. “Oh? Do i?” I ask, _is my emotion really is that predictable? Well no doubt I was worried about Hinata though.._ “Your face tells me that you are worried! But no need to be worried! Ibuki's got your back girl!” _Well that kinda makes me less worried._

  


“By the way, do any of you seen Hinata?” “Ooooooh it's about him eh?” Souda smirks at me and approach me as well. “Don’t worry, he's at the market, he'll be here right away, don't worry!” _Wait, why did Souda know-_ “Yep, he's on his way here. He's still grabbing some of those white garlics!” _Did they know? I mean, they have been suspicious since this morning.._

  


  


I lower my voice to speak with Mioda “Umm.. Mioda, does Souda know-” “Yea. He knows! But don't worry Y/N chan! He knows because Hinata told him, so Ibuki keep her words for not telling him!” _Huh..? Hinata told him? About wha-_ “You won't believe what Hinata told him about you! It was super sweet and dorky at the same time! Like delivering a love letter to his crush!”

  


  


_Huh..? D-d-d-did I h-hear it correctly?_

“Congrast Y/N! He likes you back, or even, _loves you?_ Hehe” Souda said.

  


  


**_H-h-h-huh?! H-h-HE LIKES ME BACK OR EVEN LOVES ME?!?!?! WHERE DID THIS RANDOMNESS COME FROM WE WERE JUST ACCOMPANYING EACH OTHER'S SLEEP AND I DON'T EVEN THINK HE COULD HAVE LIKED ME JUST FROM THAT-_ **

****

****

“Sooo, you wanna do it?” Souda asked. “Do _what?_ ” “Y’know.. confess?” OKAY WAIT.

  


  


Oh god that got me, but _what if I got rejected? He probably thinks that I act weird around him so he's kinda has an ill feel towards me and he didn't want a weird girlfriend, but what if instead of reject me he will go for another girl? He is the most popular among the guys here, he could just ask another girl and they would accept him. It hurts to see him with another girl-_

“Y/N chan? What's wrong? You don't wanna let out your feelings that will make Hinata's heart go BOOM?” _go boom? I guess that will be because of my awkwardness that will make him away._ “I.. don't know actually.. What if I got rejected? I-” “Y/N, do you know why I act like a simp for miss Sonia?” Huh? “Be-because you.. like her?” “Yep. I could've just keep these feelings to myself. But no, I show em to her, you know why?” “Oooh Souda chan's face is actually looking very serious! If you look at him you might got shattered by his eyes Y/N chan.. soo you better answer!” _why does he let it out?_ “Because you want to.. show your love?”

  


  


“Actually, it's even more than that. She is royalty, y'know? So I figured she will get married to a prince, while I'm just a mechanic commoner. But I have a chance now because we were on this school trip, so I could know her better…” he rambled while me and Mioda just listen to him. _He does have a point, if you were given a chance, you better take it, no matter what the results will be, if you don't do it you may lost the chance to get the good results._ Then I feel a light tap by Souda on my shoulder “It wil be fine. If he rejects you i'ma bop him in the head, I mean he said it himself that he loves you, so you don't need to worry girl!” “Wow! This is the first time Souda chan is smart at feelings!” “Hey!”

  


  


…

  


  


“Alright. I'll try to confess to him today!” I announce. “YAHOOO! That's the spirit Y/N chan!” “Thank you so much Souda, I wouldn't get this confidence if it weren't for you!” I thanked, he really is helpful sometimes. “Hehe, no worries. If you need help about Hinata, just let me know! I know a looot of things about him that might help you.”

  


  


Then, we heard footsteps from the first floor. “That must've been him! Good luck Y/N chan!”

  


  


Just like that, Mioda and Souda left with an excitement expression. I've been left alone, untill _he_ shows up.

  


  


“*pant* *heavy breathing*” looks like he was running. He was breathing heavily, his head is sweaty as he brush his sweat away with his arm. _Oh god he is so hot-_

  


  


“S…so..sorry Y/N, it took longer than I thought” He apologized. “What happened? I was worried you know! Geez..” As I approach him, I took the groceries that he brought. “By the way, was Souda and Mioda.. uh.. talked to you.. about something? They were just downstairs” “I-” As I about to answer, I notice a hand above the stairs, those are probably Mioda's. She made an “X” with her hand, _does it mean I have to say no?_ “Ugh, they were the reasons that this took so long, they keep talking abou- uh.. th-they were saying that.. they want to play on the beach house but Souda is too tired so they got into a fight. And I got dragged in, haha..ha..”

  


  


“Mind if we get started? I'm hungry too after the walks..” Hinata invites me to the kitchen. **It's about to get started.**

I was planning on telling him when we were eating, I don't want to get distracted at a kitchen when cooking. And so, he's offering that he will fry the rice while I’m in charge for the cuttings and seasoning. Everything was good, _until_ a scream came from me, “Y/N! Are you okay?” he ask. I try to assure him “It’s fine, I just cut my finger a bit.. nothing big, don't worry-” I saw him turning off the stove and went for me. He looked at my hands and grab the one that has been cutted then give it.. a.. _soft massage and.. a **kiss.**_

****

“There, it should get better eventually..”

  


  


…

  


  


“Actually, I already feel better, hehe” Really though, when his lips pressed my finger, it was like a shock coming for the wound, making it dissapear in an instant. The wound doesn't bled out blood, so it's actually not that serious, _is he worried about me, or am I just assuming things just because what Souda told me..?_

  


“It’ll probably hurt if your finger touch the blade, want me to cut it for you?” Still beside me, he came closer to me, still hasn't let go of my hand with the wound, waiting for my answer. “I-it’s fine, it won't be that hurt, I can handle it” “B-b-but..” Is what he said, his voice became softer, whispering underneath us. _Like he was concerned of me_. Then I braven myself “Wanna cut these together then?”

  


  


He looked at me in shock from what I just said, _hope I didn't get it the wrong idea._ “I-I mean the carrots are pretty thick! So you can cut them, and i'll cut the garlics!” I made myself clear. “O-o-oh that, yeah sure, more help means more efficient am I right? He..hehe..” He answer. He grabbed another knife, took the carrots, and his fingers started the magic.

  


  


As I watched him cutting those carrots like a real housewife, _honestly i'm impressed_. The way he grabbed the knife, the carrot, even his eyes of determination looks very determine. _He even hadn't realize he's shoulder bumped into me, even, they're pressed to me._ “Guess i'll just cook these while you look at me with those eyes, Y/N?” Huh? Oh. Right, I hadn't even touch the knife that was right in front of me. “Oh, so-so-sorry..” “No need to apologize, if you're still tired you can wait, I have experience in cooking, so you don't need to worry about the taste” As he said that, he pat my head with his free hand and show me his smile. _The brightest smile of him, the most radiant smile of all the smiles i've seen, it's just so.. genuine._

Guess it's defeat. “If you insist then, i'll grab us some table-” “Oh yeah, is the dining hall.. empty?” As he ask that, I look the dining hall from the kitchen, and yeah, no, I can still see Souda's beanie. Him and Mioda are probably still here. “I think there's Souda and Mioda here, why do you ask?” “Oh then, can you look at your e-Handbook and look for a… place where there's.. no one?” _Eh.. why.. empty places.. no, no i'm overthinking it._ I took out my e-Handbook and turn it on. There's this person in here.. blablabla.. oh! Looks like there's no one on the beach, apparently, they used the beach on the new island that has opened up recently. There's Owari and Nidai there, they're probably training huh.

  


  


“Hey, looks like the beach nearby is empty” I answered. “Oh.. _that's not a bad place, pretty iconic even..”_ “Iconic for what?” “O uh.. just.. let's eat there.. at the beach.. I want to eat and enjoy some.. fresh air haha..” _Having lunch outside with Hinata..? Actually it's a pretty good idea. LET'S DO IT._

  


  


We settled to meet at the beach beneath a palm tree. On the way to the beach, even when I arrived, I still thinking about the reason he wants to eat outside, I do hope I’m just overthinking it, but after what Mioda and Souda said to me, I doubt my overthinking habit would just brush off that easily. No one ran off to me, heck, I don't even saw anyone on the way here. Maybe they were having fun on the new island.

  


  


I stare at the blue sky, blue ocean, golden sand, a brown hair, **wait what brown hair-**

“Lunch’s ready, here!” Hinata's face is in front of me, his spiky hair tickles my forehead, our noses barely bumping to each other, I could feel the air that exhales flowing to my mouth. _He's my view_. “C-can’t you.. not stare at me like that..? It's embarrasing..” He raise his head, revealing his position was behind me. Eyes has been closed, cheeks covered with hands, with a hint of blush behind those hands. _Teasing your crush is kinda fun._ I smile at him and let him sit in front of me. He put down a basket in between us, _is he planning this from the start? I mean normally he would've thought that we would eat at the dining hall.._

  


  


“Hope it's to your liking, i'm quite confident with this though” He opened the basket that revealed the fried rice being wrapped like onigiris. I grab one of them and take a bite on the top. _Oh. My. God. I don't know wether it's because of it's Hinata's handmade or it's really totally delicious it made my tongue melt-_

  


  


“Ahaha, looks like it's to your liking, I was.. worried.. hehe” _What's with the low confidence? Didn't he say himself that he can cook, so why bringing himself down with this spectacular rice?!_

Eh.. I hadn't realize that his eyes only darted at me, his elbow on his leg with his hand keeping his head steady. _It's… kinda embarrassing, won't he eat tho?_ “Hey, you're not eating?” I ask, he jolted in surprise, “O-oh yea, sorry. Got kinda distracted for a little.” He immediately took an onigiri from the basket, and took a bite.

  


  


After that, we ate in silent, there are 5 onigiris in total counts from the one we ate. It's so peaceful, the fresh air, the coconut scent, the sound of waves crashing, the hot, beaming sunlight that prevents cold, Hinata's presence in front of me, _nothing else could be this peaceful, oh well except for what happened this morning of course. But was it really perfect if a tear falls on Hinata's cheek? Because that is totally happening right now._ With an onigiri in his hand, he shed a faint tear that's barely seen, _maybe he was yawning?_ So I try to ignore it for now. A moment later, the tear has becoming tears, making me concerned.

  


  


“Hinata, why are you crying?” I reach my hand to his tearful eyes, wiping them, hoping they would just go away so that we can smile. “Ah.. ah.. No, i'm fine.. it's just a little about my dream..” _Dream? Oh, that morning, when he's sleeping that noon he's crying too, is it really that bothering?_ “Mind if you tell me then?” “I was actually gonna tell this to you, I just.. gotta collect the courage to say it..” “Well, you can talk to me about anything, we're friends after all!”

  


  


…

  


  


“Friend..?” Is what he said, in a whisper tone.

  


  


“S-something… wrong?” I ask, his face instantly went down, he opens his fistful hand, _and just, look at it._ “Am I just a friend to you?”

  


  


_H-h-huh?! So.. **is it true? He.. he likes-**_

  


  


It happened so fast I couldn't get a grasped of it, Hinata's pinning me against the palm tree behind me. Both of his hands are just beside my head, he's still looking down, with his cheeks flushed by a ray of pink. His head cane closer to me, with eyes slowly facing me. _I don't even know what kind of creepy face i'm making right now, all I know is that our faces right now are clearly only 2 centimeters away from each other._

_His eyes now are facing me. I can see my face on his hazel pupils, my face is a complete mess. Our noses barely bumping on each other, as he whispers_ “I… Ha… I would never… hug someone that randomly… especially a girl… And I… wont get this close to a girl if I don't have… extra feelings for her, you know?”

  


  


It took a moment for me to realize what he said, and all I could say is _nothing_. _Nothing but gawking in awe. Does this really mean our feelings mutual?_

  


  


Soon enough, his right hand grabbed my hands with his left still keeping me pinned “Y/N, I… I will protect you, from this stupid game, from those Future Foundation guys, from anything that could harm you. I swear, I...” Stopping in the middle of his sentence, he looked at me straight in the eyes. I could feel the earnesty at the way he looked at me. Tears began falling to his cheeks, and I can hear sobs coming from him, and then, he continued his sentence “I don't… wanna lose you.. _Y/N OH PLEASE I LOVE YOU OH MY GOD I DON'T WANNA LOSE YOU FOREVER EVEN AFTER WE GET OUT OF THIS ISLAND.. P-PLEASE Y/N...!”_

…

  


  


“W-w-why a-are you crying?! Shouldn't you b-be happy that you ha-have confessed?! THEN WHY ARE YOU CRYING-” Before I finished my line, he hugged me, head slamming my right shoulder, I feel tears through my clothes, _he's very desperate. But why all of a sudden? Could it…_

“Hey… Is it about that nightmare…?” I braven myself to ask. He sniffed a little before replying me, _poor guy.. what could affect a strong guy like him to turned out like_ _this._ “*Sniff*… Yeah.. I-it's stupid anyway..! S-sorry for br-breaking out at you all of a sudden… *sniff* hah…”

  


  


_Is this what's keeping him being negative…? If it is, then it's not stupid!_ “You can tell it… It's okay…” I try patting his back while he try to calm himself down. “S-so about the nightmare… W-we were just… Wal-walking around, and then… T-there's something dark…! A dark… figure… *sniff* i-it was telling me t-to give in… a-and I try to r-reach out to you b-but y-you were t-taken hostage of it…! And I thought I can't k-keep you by my side… AND I-”

  


  


“Sst, i'm here, safe and sound, see?” Before he could whine my argument, I gently placed my palm on his mouth to shut him up, and… _place a kiss on his forehead._

“W-wah!” I feel him tensed up, his head turn towards me now. His eyes shocked in disbelieve. _Guess I gotta make it clearer._ “Hey, why're you looking at me like that?” I giggled, his face looks like some fangirl who just handshake her idol's hand. “Y-you’re forehead…” Hinata said. “There’s… a bruise… where did you get that?” O-oh… “Haha… I sorta… walk to a wall and it hit my forehead… It's nothing se-”

  


  


_A… pair of lips came for my forehead, specifically, the bruise._

  


  


“Payback time…? Heh..” H-h-he… kissed my forehead back?!

  


  


“W-w-why do you d-do that!” I yelled lightly. “I don't know, it's just look so kissable I can't help but to kiss it.” A devilish smirk came out of him, and a feeling of this unknown happiness growing inside me, I feel Hinata's spirit coming back. “H-hey… About that… W-well, if you don't feel the same way you don-” “But I do. I do feel the same way.” _If he's talking about that word, then yeah._ Wind started to make their way, there's silence. But not before long until he giggled happily and said “I won't leave you, so don't leave your boyfriend alone!”

  


  


Yeah, like I would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow yall are reading this again?😭 Thx u so much!!!!!  
> Actually i was gonna write a komahina fic, and the plot that came to was so angsty and i was like "I'm not ready to cry!" So another plot came to me and telling me to continue this fic. Oh about the komahina fic, you can expect it pretty soon! And thank you again for reading this! I'm not sure if there will be another chapter again (honestly i wasn't expecting this series will get another chapter, but we'll see)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading my first ever fanfic! I can't believe you read it untill the very end thx u so much for reading this imagination of mine really yall i feel so loved😭  
> Remember, this is my first fanfic, so i'm still a newbie to this stuff. Pls go easy on me:) Any kudos n comments that contains advice or motivations from yall would be very helpful!


End file.
